sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alice in Wonderland (2010 video game)
|modes = Single-player |platforms=Nintendo DS, Wii, Microsoft Windows, Zeebo }} Alice in Wonderland is a pair of action-adventure video games published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced on July 23, 2009, that a video game based on the film would be released in the same week as the film for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Windows PC and Zeebo, with the soundtrack being composed by video game music composer Richard Jacques. The Wii, DS, and PC versions were released on March 2, 2010. The DS game is completely different from the Wii and PC versions. Gameplay Alice in Wonderland allows players to guide, protect and aid Alice as she journeys through the world of wonderland while unraveling the game's many twisted mysteries. Along the way, players call on a diverse and unique cast of characters such as the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat who each have unique abilities to help evade traps and solve challenging puzzles. The Mad Hatter can help Alice alter her perception of Wonderland and take advantage of optical illusions to open up places in the world the player alone would not have noticed. Meanwhile, the Cheshire Cat can use his ability to make himself and objects appear and disappear helping Alice through this strange world. Players must choose wisely when using each of the characters' powers and combine the abilities to solve more complex puzzles. The game features: * Explore a visually stunning world filled with whimsical settings, optical illusions, curiously challenging puzzles, and formidable adversaries. * Play as the Mad Hatter, McTwisp the White Rabbit, Chessur the Cheshire Cat, and Mallymkun the Dormouse, and interact with characters like Thackery Earwicket the March Hare, Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum, Absolem the Caterpillar, the Dodo, the Red Queen and Stane the Knave of Hearts in the game. * Master unique abilities, such as altering perception, making objects invisible, and manipulating time. * Develop new skills with an expandable combat system and upgradeable moves. * Guide Alice to help her fulfill an exciting destiny that culminates with the ultimate battle against the Jabberwocky. Reception (Wii) 70.50% |MC = (DS) 78/100 (Wii) 69/100 (PC) 63/100 |Edge = 7/10 |EuroG = 8/10 |GameRev = B− |GSpot = (DS) 8.5/10 (Wii) 6/10 |GameZone = 7.5/10 |IGN = 6.5/10 |ONM = (DS) 78% (Wii) 73% |VG = 7/10 |rev1 = ''The Daily Telegraph |rev1Score = 8/10 }} The game was met with mostly positive reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 78.82% and 78 out of 100 for the DS version; 70.50% and 69 out of 100 for the Wii version; and 63 out of 100 for the PC version. GameZone's Michael Lafferty gave the Wii version of the game a 7.5 rating out of 10, saying, "Graphically this game scores well, and though the overall gameplay is nothing that has not been experienced before, the game still has a nice rhythm to it. It is what it is – a game adaptation of a movie, slightly offbeat, but accessible." On the other hand, GameSpot gave the game a 6 out of 10 "fair" rating. It noted some of the game's puzzle mechanics and "variety" as good points, while repetitive combat, bad voice acting, visual unevenness, and poor multiplayer were bad points. In comparison, the DS version of the game fared well, earning an 8.5 out of 10 or "Great" rating. For the DS, GameSpot criticized the combat and the occasional experience of not knowing what to do next. However, GameSpot praised the "visual direction," puzzles, characterization, humor, cleverness, and DSi features. DRM The PC version of the game uses the SecuROM copy-protection system; like in most SecuROM-protected games such as Grand Theft Auto IV, Mirror's Edge and Batman: Arkham Asylum, the developers implemented triggers that can impair gameplay, preventing players using an imperfectly cracked copy from completing it. Voice cast Actors who reprised their roles from the film include Mia Wasikowska (as Alice Kingsleigh), Crispin Glover (as Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts), Michael Sheen (as Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit), Barbara Windsor (as Mallymkun the Dormouse), Stephen Fry (as Chessur the Cheshire Cat) and Leo Bill (as Hamish Ascot). The remaining roles were taken over by alternate voice actors, including Ashley Bell, Jared Butler, Trevor Person, Eliza Schneider, David Shaughnessy, Roger Craig Smith, Dave Wittenberg and Tatyana Yassukovic, though none of the actors are credited to a specific role. References External links * Category:Disney video games Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Zeebo games Category:2010 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Metroidvania games Category:Video games scored by Richard Jacques Category:Video games developed in France Category:Video games based on Alice in Wonderland Category:Video games based on films Category:Alice in Wonderland (franchise)